swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Starship Talents
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy See Also: Talents As a general rule, Talents apply to Starship Scale combat in the same way they apply to Character Scale combat. Guidelines on how to determine line of sight in Starship Scale and how specific Talents function on that scale are given below. No Talents relating to melee combat are relevant at Starship Scale. Even if you Ram or Collide with an enemy ship, having melee-related Talents doesn't give you any advantage. (You can of course use melee-related Talents normally if engaging in melee combat at Character Scale while on a Starship.) Ranged Talents that add to damage do so before any multiplier from the weapon is applied. For example, a TIE Fighter Pilot with Weapon Specialization (Heavy Weapons) firing his Laser Cannons deals 4d10+2x2 points of damage on a successful hit. Unless a Talent specifically says it affects the Hit Point total or Condition Track of Starships, it doesn't. Many such Talents can still be used against specific characters, such as enemy Pilots, under the right circumstances. Affecting Targets In many cases, Talents work only on creatures able to see, hear, and understand you, or those to which you have line of sight. However, it is possible to use communications equipment on board Vehicles to meet these conditions, if both sides involved are willing and have access to basic communications gear. You can make a Use Computer check to Use Communications with a character so long as you and a willing target have either two-way video/holo communication or both two-way audio communication and IFF Transponders using the same "Friend" encryption code. Of course, you might find yourself the victim of communications jamming, making it impossible to get through to other vessels. Unless otherwise noted, a Talent's requirements can be satisfied under the following circumstances. * Target Must See, Hear, and Understand You (Commander or System Operator): This can be established by being in communication with the target or targets, but the target must be able to understand your language. * Mind-Affecting Effect (Commander or System Operator): To use a Mind-Affecting effect while on board a Vehicle, you must be in communication with any target that is not on board the same Vehicle. A Mind-Affecting effect can affect only living targets (Such as the crew of a Starship), not nonliving targets (Such as the Starship itself or a Droid-operated Vehicle). * Line of Sight (Commander, Gunner, or System Operator): If you are using a Talent that can target a Starship, you are considered to have line of sight so long as you are your Vehicle's Commander or System Operator and you have line of sight between your Vehicle and the target Vehicle. In addition, you have line of sight to any target with which you are in communication. Specific Talents Some Talents might be exceptions to the rules outlined above or otherwise work in a unique way when used against a vehicle. These Talents are discussed below. Jedi Talents * Adept Negotiator/'Master Negotiator': You affect the Condition Track of the specific character (Usually the Vehicle's Commander), not a Starship. * Battle Meditation: This affects all allied Gunners within 6 squares at Starship Scale. * Force Haze: You may use this Talent to hide a single Vehicle while you are on board. The Vehicle can't have a size penalty to Reflex Defense, Initiative, or Pilot checks greater than your Heroic Level. Thus, a Gargantuan Starship (Size penalty of -5) can be hidden only by a character of 5th level or higher. * Force Intuition: You may use this Talent to determine the Initiative of a Starship if you are the Pilot. Noble Talents * Demand Surrender: Unlike other Mind-Affecting effects, you need only to hail a Vehicle to Demand Surrender. You can demand surrender of a vehicle that has been reduced to one-half or fewer of its hit points, even if the crew is uninjured. You make your check against the Vehicle's Commander; all Nonheroic crews are assumed to have a Will Defense of 10. If the CL of the target Vehicle is greater than your Heroic Level or the CL of your Vehicle, the target gains a +5 bonus to it's Will Defense. You can't use this Talent to Demand Surrender from a Vehicle that is more than one size larger than yours under any circumstances- Star Destroyers don't surrender to X-Wings. * Rally: Unlike other Mind-Affecting Talents, Rally affects both allied Vehicles and characters with less than half their Hit Points. The Vehicle gains a +2 bonus to it's Reflex Defense, all crewmembers gain a +2 bonus to their Will Defense so long as they are on board, and all Gunners gain a +2 bonus on damage with Weapon Systems (Before multiplier, if any). Any crewmember who has less than half its Hit Points also gains the normal benefits of this Talent even if it leaves the Vehicle, but note that these bonuses do not stack. * Weaken Resolve/Improved Weaken Resolve: Unlike with other Mind-Affecting effects, you need only to hail a Vehicle to weaken the crew's resolve. When you deal damage that equals or exceeds a Vehicle's Damage Threshold, you may use this Talent; in addition, you may Ready an Action to use this Talent after any Gunner on your Vehicle deals damage that equals or exceeds a Vehicle's Damage Threshold. You make your check against the Vehicle's Commander; all Nonheroic crews are assumed to have a Will Defense of 10. The effect is automatically negated if the target Vehicle's Challenge Level is greater than your Heroic Level or your Vehicle's Challenge Level. Scoundrel Talents * Dastardly Strike: This Talent can be used only against characters, not objects or Vehicles. * Fool's Luck: If you use this Talent to grant yourself a luck bonus to your Defenses, this bonus also applies to the defenses of any Vehicle you are on (Even if you are not the Pilot). * Skirmisher: You gain the benefit of this Talent with Weapon Systems only if you are the Vehicle's Pilot. * Stellar Warrior: This Talent works with both Weapon Systems and personal weapons used aboard a Starship. * Walk the Line: This Talent has a range of 6 squares at Starship Scale. Scout Talents * Acute Senses: This Talent applies to Use Computer checks made to perceive enemy ships (See Use Sensors). * Evasion/'Uncanny Dodge I'/'Uncanny Dodge II': If you are the Pilot, this Talent applies to your Vehicle. * Hidden Movement/Improved Stealth: These Talents apply to Stealth checks made while Piloting a Starship (See Starship Stealth). Soldier Talents * Battle Analysis: If you succeed at both a DC 15 Knowledge (Tactics) check and a DC 15 Use Computer check, you may use this Talent to determine what Vehicles are reduced to at least half their maximum Hit Points. * Devastating Attack/Penetrating Attack/Weapon Specialization: If you select Heavy Weapons as the weapon group these Talents apply to, you may also use the Talents with Vehicle Weapon attacks. * Draw Fire/Harm's Way: If you are the Pilot of a Vehicle, you may use these Talents to protect allied Vehicles. You may use it to protect Vehicles no more than one size category larger than your own. * Indomitable: This Talent does not affect the Condition Track of a Vehicle. Bounty Hunter Talents * Hunter's Mark: This Talent can be used only against characters, not objects or Vehicles. Gunslinger Talents * Debilitating Shot: This Talent can be used only against characters, not objects or Vehicles. New Talents The following new Talents are particularly useful to characters involved in a great deal of Starship activity. New Force Talent * New Sense Talent ** Force Reflexes New Noble Talent * New Lineage Talent ** Engineer New Scoundrel Talents * New Outlaw Tech Talent Tree New Ace Pilot Talents * New Squadron Leader Talent Tree * New Expert Pilot Talents ** Blind Spot ** Close Scrape ** Improved Attack Run ** Vehicle Focus ** Wingman * New Gunner Talents ** Crippling Hit ** Great Shot ** Synchronized Fire New Officer Talents * New Naval Officer Talent Tree